


You are my C6H12O6 kiss.

by miyabimai (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miyabimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon thought he had kicked the addiction before it hurt him. But Sehun comes back anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my C6H12O6 kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For some background, read this after or before the fiction --> http://miyabimai.livejournal.com/7302.html  
> Warnings: Cursing, mentioned drug use, insecurity complexes, possible AvPD (do not worry about it if you don’t know what AvPD stands for)

"Oh Sehun?" Junmyeon tilts his head at Jongin, pencil still going across foolscap.

"Have you seen him before?"

"Freshmen are on the other side of campus, Jongin, we barely get to see you, never mind a stranger." Luhan sips his sprite, idly flipping through his file.

"He entered the senior class apparently because he's that advanced for Math." Jongin breathes, "It's almost ridiculous, he’ll probably beat you hyung."

"Now Junmyeon will be distracted with finding him." Luhan shoots Jongin a look, and Junmyeon bumps shoulders with Luhan.

“Just to scope out competition.” Junmyeon insists, earning a scoff.

“You always top the tutor group anyway.” Jongin frowns, forehead creasing as he leans in.

“You see, this is why I’m Junmyeon’s best friend, not you.” Luhan sighs, slinging an arm around the male with the copper hair beside him. Junmyeon jerks his shoulder to shrug off the arm, smiling.

So when Junmyeon finds him, he keeps an eye on him.

Only problem now is that Junmyeon cannot quite keep his eyes off him.

“He’s smart _and_ attractive!” Junmyeon hisses, glaring at Jongin as they lie on the floor of their shared dorm, Luhan’s face already buried in a pillow to muffle his laughter. “You didn’t care to mention that?”

"I mean, he's a popular guy, like... I only..." Jongin inches away from Junmyeon, chin pressing into his chest as he sends a sorry look towards Junmyeon.

Junmyeon turns over to roll on top of Luhan, moaning. Luhan shoves at him, shit-eating grin on his face and Junmyeon snaps his teeth at him, lips unconsciously slotting into a pout.

Jongin digs a hand into the chip bag. Crumbs litter the floor as he talks. “By the way, the company called. You have a gig or something.”

“Hyung, save me.” Junmyeon whines before his head crashes into Luhan’s shoulder.

Luhan can only pat Junmyeon on the head.

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

It is almost natural for Junmyeon to smile and nod at Sehun as the boy slips into the seat beside him.

Almost, because Junmyeon is incredibly hyperaware of Sehun. The way the boy slouches, long legs stretching out to knock against Junmyeon’s; the way he swings his left foot back and forth when they hit a particularly boring segment of the lecture and definitely the way Sehun leans in too close as he slouches to the left.

So close that Junmyeon cannot breathe because Sehun smells like vanilla and rose body wash, the scents that make up baby powder- soft, light and somehow intoxicatingly sweet; because Sehun’s hair is incredibly soft against Junmyeon’s cheek for repeatedly bleached strands.

Sehun does not seem to have heard of personal boundaries.

Life has always had a certain thing against Junmyeon, and today is no less disappointing. Sehun was usually late for math, the freshmen halls being on the other side of the campus, and as always, the last seat in their Math lecture was the one next to Junmyeon.

“Hey, Junmyeon hyung right?” Sehun whispers, nudging him with a bony elbow. Junmyeon looks down at the stapled stack of foolscap on his table. “Did you finish the sets? I couldn’t get number five.”

“Yeah, of course, I-“ Junmyeon drops the first page from where he had lifted it to look at the attempted number five. “Wait, what did you say?”

“I couldn’t get problem five?” Sehun flips the page for him, pointing at the messy scribbles all over the page.

“Oh Sehun, math prodigy, could not get number five?” Junmyeon steels himself, using his own worksheet to prod Sehun in the chest, and he feels a smile automatically stretch his lips as butterflies flutter in his stomach. “Like real.”

“No really, I couldn’t.” Sehun insists, a pink tongue darting out to wet equally pink lips. He leans in, resting an arm against Junmyeon’s on the tablet arm.

His bottom lip juts from the top, pouting. It is ridiculously and stupidly charming, the pale skin between his eyebrows creasing. They are not supposed to share answers, Junmyeon argues with himself, ignoring how warm Sehun’s arm is through the fabric of his own jacket sleeve. He slides his own stack of papers to Sehun, the left corner of his mouth tipping up disobediently at the pleased sound Sehun makes.

Junmyeon pretends to watch Sehun figure out the sum, eyes trailing over the bermudas he is wearing and the white tank under the denim blue shirt, trying his hardest to focus on how delicate the hemming is and not how the white tank was almost translucent, the thin material dipping where Sehun curves.

It’s a miracle he has not been failing math.

“Is this right?” Junmyeon snaps his eyes back to Sehun’s face, feeling his face heat as Sehun meets his gaze levelly. He looks down first, at the paper in front of him.

“What?”

“Do you?” Sehun whispers and Junmyeon lets himself look at Sehun who has his eyes pinned on the lecturer in front. Sehun reaches out to take the paper back, and Junmyeon grabs his wrist.

It’s so warm, his skin, against Junmyeon’s air conditioner frozen fingers. Junmyeon watches his own thumb fit across the not so wide expanse of Sehun’s wrist.

“We’ll go.” Junmyeon says, throat dry. He blames the cold lecture hall.

"Cool." Sehun grins, smile brighter than the fluorescent lights overhead.

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

The music is audible even as they get out of the taxi, and Luhan raises an eyebrow at Junmyeon.

“I don’t know?” Junmyeon shoves up the sleeves of his shirt and open hoodie up to his elbows.

“Why did the most popular frat invite us to the party anyway?” Jongin asks, sliding in between them to sling an arm over each shoulder. Junmyeon stumbles under the weight of his arm as Jongin flops the hood over his head with a playful hand.

“Sehun did, to be exact,” Junmyeon supplies. “And I figured that while we’re in college we might as well play it wild for once.”

“The company said not to drink and party, technically.” Jongin grimaces, as they make their way up the sloping driveway.

“That’s the point, Jongin.” Luhan is practically bouncing, and Junmyeon scoffs.

“Just try not to get your picture taken. Like we've practically made it unscathed the past four years don't ruin it in our last year."

“Yes, sir.” Luhan salutes him, and Junmyeon presses the doorbell, eyes rolling.

“Oh you guys got invited too? Junmyeon, Luhan, Jongin.” Yixing greets them, drink already in hand. Junmyeon peers inside, it’s dim, smoky almost, and the smell of something lingers behind Yixing.

“Yixing.” Luhan sings, mandarin intonation already highlighting his voice.

“Welcome to the house,” Yixing waves a gaily hand behind him, spinning around to walk off. “Make yourself at home, drinks are over at the kitchen, the stuff is scattered everywhere but you’ll get to it.”

“I see some dance friends.” Jongin pipes up, slipping away and Luhan hooks an arm into Junmyeon’s.

“Well it’s just us then, Joon.”

Junmyeon thinks the beer serves better, but Luhan picks up one of the many glasses on the counter filled with an unidentifiable liquid on the counter.

Junmyeon’s nose wrinkles at its smell and he ducks to grab the beer bottle from the cooler.

“Lame.” Luhan informs him with an elbow to the stomach as he looks around for the churchkey. Junmyeon tilts the cap’s edge on the counter and jerks the bottle down. The sound of the pop makes Luhan turns back and he blinks at Junmyeon. “Did you just? Wait, how?”

Junmyeon puts the open rim to his lips, taking a swig as he tilts his head at Luhan.

“Okay, fine, you’re not lame.” Luhan rolls his eyes.

Junmyeon winks, the light ale settling its flavour on the back of his tongue.

Luhan huffs at him with narrowed eyes, pulling him along.

"I don't think I recognise anyone here." Luhan comments idly, one arm slung around Junmyeon as they people watch.

"Yeah. I'll... go find Sehun?"

"There's a soccer match on tonight, I'll go find a TV." Luhan jerks his head towards one of the hallways. "Good luck with Sehun."

Junmyeon makes a face at Luhan as he steps away. He finds his target in one of the rooms with the door ajar, attracted by the sound of laughter and a familiar voice.

Junmyeon squints through the haze of the room before someone appears in front of him, blocking his view.

“Who are you?” The person asks.

Junmyeon nods at Sehun. The guy blows a long stream of smoke at him. “You invited him, Sehun?”

“He’s just a hyung from my math lectures.” Sehun drawls, sitting up. “Junmyeon hyung, come here.”

Junmyeon enters the room, tripping over the music speaker. He settles down next to Sehun, taking another mouthful of beer. Sehun shifts, resting long legs over Junmyeon’s lap. Junmyeon settles the bottle on the floor just in case. Instantly Sehun’s arms wraps around him, and a head finds its way onto his shoulder.

“Mmm.” Sehun murmurs, tossing the stick at someone across the room. “You just came?”

“Yeah, Jongin and Luhan only finished dance like an hour ago.”

“Oh.” Sehun starts sniffing along Junmyeon’s collarbone and Junmyeon stiffens, hand resting on Sehun’s knee.

“Sehun?”

“You’re really warm.” Sehun says into his ear, shifting until he is in Junmyeon’s lap. “Was it warm outside?”

A bottle clinks somewhere on Junmyeon’s left and he looks over to see multiple cans and bottles tossed in one corner. Junmyeon turns back, and his lips brushes against Sehun’s. He can practically taste the alcohol on his tongue as Sehun's breath fans over his face.

“Sehun-“ Junmyeon topples backwards as Sehun presses their chests together, dry lips pressing against his. Junmyeon finds himself responding, his hand coming up to grip the silver of skin exposed as Sehun hikes his arms up to wrap around Junmyeon’s neck.

It’s all degrees of wrong and so much right but he does not stop—letting Sehun slip his tongue into his mouth as he reciprocates.

“You’re really good at this.” Sehun mumbles into his mouth, leaning back. Junmyeon brushes Sehun’s fringe out of his eyes, blinking back at the dilated pupils.

Sehun twists around, calling out for something. A crumpled ball of paper comes flying his way. He unwraps it between them, and Junmyeon barely gets a glimpse of some sort of ground substance before Sehun is rolling it up clumsily, edges tucked in carelessly.

“Are you high?” Junmyeon asks, already knowing the answer and the question goes ignored.

Sehun pats the floor where he was before, and he comes up with a lighter. Junmyeon winces at the proximity of the flame, feeling the heat breeze past his face as Sehun holds the stick with his mouth while trying to light it. He thinks about helping to steady Sehun’s shaking hands, but then Sehun gets it. The lighter is tossed away somewhere.

Junmyeon watches Sehun take a few puffs. Long pale fingers curl around his jaw, lifting his face. One hand takes the joint away from Sehun’s lips, and that arm slings itself over Junmyeon’s shoulder. Sehun presses his lips to Junmyeon’s, head tilting.

Junmyeon’s throat tightens instinctively when he feels the smoke creep into his mouth and he nearly pushes Sehun away. But Sehun is insistent, lips parting slowly until Junmyeon relaxes against him and then Junmyeon is inhaling it as well.

In the haze of the room, Junmyeon loses track of time.

“Do you like me, hyung?” Sehun says into his mouth, the boy having only parted from him a few times to take another good hit to just pass onto Junmyeon. Junmyeon can feel the tingle in his extremities, the cloud in his brain getting hazier by the minute.

He only nods. Sehun laughs, teeth grazing his bottom lip. “Did you hear that, Minjun? Someone here has a crush on me?”

A grunt sounds somewhere, and Junmyeon looks over in that direction.

“I wouldn't date you though.” Sehun kisses the hollow of Junmyeon’s throat before leaning back.

“What?” Junmyeon’s stomach rolls and there is a bitter taste on his tongue.

“I needed to invite someone. You were conveniently there. I mean, who would want you otherwise?” Sehun mumbles, lazy smile cutting like a blade.

Junmyeon blinks, and then he is scrambling to shift Sehun off him as he stands.

“Where are you going?” Sehun whines, tugging on his shoe laces. Junmyeon shakes off his hand, slipping out the door. He finds Luhan easily enough, as promised before. He steals his drink, taking a good gulp before returning it to Luhan’s hand.

“You smell gross.” Luhan finishes his drink. “We were looking for you.”

“Jong-“

“Here.” Jongin sleepily drawls, coming up from behind to curl arms around Junmyeon’s waist. “I’m sleepy.”

“You’re a sleepy drunk huh.” Junmyeon forces out a decent laugh, earning a look from Luhan. “Let’s go home then.”

“Did something happen?” Luhan says, stretching after they deposit Jongin on his bed.

Junmyeon lets it spill, because Luhan is looking at him that way.

“Please let me shred him.” Luhan snarls, hand gripping Junmyeon’s tightly even as Junmyeon drags him back down onto the bed.

“Don’t bother.” Junmyeon murmurs and he feels Luhan’s arms wrap around his shoulders, a steady support.

“It is not just you who’s offended.” Luhan’s tone is cheery as he squeezes Junmyeon tight, and Junmyeon chuckles.

“Yeah, I know.” Junmyeon slides an arm around Luhan’s waist, feeling Luhan sag against him. “Don’t be angry.”

"You like people too easily- remember that Chanyeol guy? Or Yifan."

"I'm soft, that's why you like me. Remember when we were just penpals, you hadn't come to Seoul yet..." Junmyeon laughs quietly. “You always said I seemed so kind.”

Luhan scoffs, scooting back on the mattress to lean against the wall. Junmyeon joins him, their shoulders pressing together as the music they have, on low, washes over them.

They sit there, Luhan shifting to lie down, resting his head in Junmyeon’s lap as he starts to play with Luhan’s hair. He leans his head back against the wall, eyes slipping shut. “Hey, Junmyeon?”

“Yeah?” Junmyeon looks down to see Luhan has opened his eyes again.

“For what it counts,” Luhan smiles at him. “I’m pretty sure he would have fallen for you sooner or later. Who wouldn’t want you?”

“Please.” Junmyeon laughs. Luhan joins him, raising his arms out to stretch and pat Junmyeon’s cheeks, and the bracelets on his wrist tinkle like silver laughter.

“I didn’t expect Sehun to be part of that frat though. I didn't want to say it before, but that house- I was expecting a more- I thought you had to do some pretty extreme stuff to get in, you know the rites and all.” Luhan says as his fingers dance down Junmyeon’s jean wrapped leg.

Junmyeon thinks of the aristocratic features, the elegance broken into softness when the boy smiled his smile, the slow lazy grace of his movements and spontaneous, endearing actions.

“No,” Junmyeon swallows hard as he feels bitterness set up shop in the empty spaces of his heart. “Me neither.”

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

 

Junmyeon glares at Luhan, lips held in a flat line as Luhan curls a hand into his collar, leaning in.

The corner of Luhan's mouth is tipped up in amusement as he angle his hand a little more to the right so that the ring on his pointer finger shows.

The camera clicks once and Junmyeon swings his gaze to the camera in tandem with Luhan and the photographer hums in approval as the shutters click again.

Junmyeon shoves Luhan away, pushing Luhan's jacket off his right shoulder artfully. The shutters shoot off at least twenty times and Luhan winks at Junmyeon, and the shutter goes off exactly at the same time.

“Do you think you could try more casual friendly interactions this time? Just to try.” The photographer pops out from behind the camera. Junmyeon shrugs as Luhan sighs and the photographer backtracks almost instantly.

“I mean, we have more than enough good pictures, I was just thinking, but you know, never mind, it’s okay. Good job as always.” Junmyeon grins at her then, and Luhan whoops, practically skipping off set to sweep up two buns and one soda. He tosses the bun at Junmyeon and Junmyeon snatches it before pulling him away to the dressing room.

“I can’t believe you two always get away with that.” Jongin complains as they slide past him into the room and he follows. “Manager hyung always told me to listen to the photographer.”

“We gave her more than enough good shots.” Junmyeon says, dropping onto the sofa.

“And we know that very well.” Luhan says through a mouthful of bread. “Unlike someone who needs to get into the mood.”

“Hey!” Jongin protests, smacking Luhan on the shoulder and Luhan punches him back.

“Watch the goods, Jongin.” Their manager laughs and Jongin sticks his tongue out.

“Good job today guys, PD is pleased with the shots. Came out really well today. Despite you two slacking off.” Manjun shakes a finger at them even as a smile settles on his lips. “You have another shoot in two days though, so we’ll get going soon so you guys can rest.”

“How come we’ve been getting so many calls recently?” Luhan asks curiously. “I mean I know we all finished our studies so we have more time but…”

“You’re joking right?”

Junmyeon flinches at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, and they all look over at one of the other models from another shoot in the studio.

“I’m sorry?” Junmyeon murmurs, sitting up and tugging Jongin upright.

“Derris.” The model introduces himself, nodding. “I don’t know if your partner here is not aware, but you three- and especially you two as a pair, are really popular now in the industry. Your company is doing something right with your unique concept.”

“Thank you?” Luhan ventures, glancing at Junmyeon with confusion on his face.

“Derris!” The muffled shout sounds before the door creaks open, and Derris glances over.

“Got to go, good luck guys.”

“Thanks.” Junmyeon says to the now empty seat.

"Wanted?" Jongin muses.

"Don't get used to it." Junmyeon murmurs, more to himself, but their manager nods.

"It's best to be humble."

The words barely touch Junmyeon.

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

Junmyeon lets the professional jargon pass him, nodding as he notes that the office walls need a new paint over.

His own manager catches his eye next to him, shaking his head and frowning. Junmyeon returns his gaze to the PD in front of him.

"Not to sound rude, Su PD, but there is no need for you to try and convince me to accept your offer." Junmyeon says pleasantly. His manager stiffens as the PD's eyes widen. Junmyeon can almost see all the offended thoughts in the PD's head, ready to be posted on Mnet or reported to StarNews- Rising Model/Star Kim Junmyeon lets fame get to his head, or something along that line.

"Well, Junmyeon," The PD says, lips pursed. He pauses, as if trying to think of a way to voice his thoughts. Such a petty industry, Junmyeon muses, before shaking his head to stop the PD in his tracks.

"No matter what I would have accepted your offer, Su PD. You needn't have troubled yourself coming down when a call would have sufficed.“ Junmyeon reasons, reaching over to take the concept sheets and schedules. "Manjun hyung would have told you as much."

Su PD blinks at Junmyeon, visibly deflating. Junmyeon stands, papers in hand. "The rest of the details Manjun hyung will sort out, so I'll take my leave first? I had a long shoot yesterday."

"Oh yes, thank you, Junmyeon." The PD says, holding a hand out for Junmyeon to shake and Junmyeon takes it, wincing at how damp it is.

"No, thank you." Junmyeon grins, winking at his manager. He gets an exasperated smile and a punch on the hip as he breezes past him.

"Five minutes, new record." Junmyeon throws an arm around Jongin's shoulders as the younger shuts the door behind Junmyeon for him.

"What, are you guys recording it now?" Junmyeon chuckles, and Jongin's laughter echoes his.

"Luhan hyung and Kyungsoo hyung were betting on how long your patience would last this time."

"It wasn't a pretty lady this time." Junmyeon says solemnly, shrugging. Jongin snorts, hand squeezing Junmyeon’s waist.

Jongin talks about his own shoot as they get into the car, about how he was once again expected to take off his shirt and how this time Baekhyun had the dumbest hair with oversized sunglasses. They swing out of the company car park and Jongin fiddles with the player, and eventually smooth jazz starts.

“So, hyung.” Junmyeon turns to look at Jongin as he stops at the red light, humming in reply.

“Why do you not listen to the terms and expectations that the PDs usually explain anyway?” Jongin asks, stretching out and putting a foot on the dash. “The last time I didn’t listen I was made to go into the freaking winter sea. And all I got was ‘oh, but we mentioned it in the discussion’.”

Junmyeon drums his fingers on the wheel, looking back front and slowly easing on the pedal when he sees that it is green.

“When did you join the company?”  Junmyeon makes a left instead of exiting, thinking that they should stop for coffee. Luhan will be delighted.

“Early 2009?” Jongin stops swaying his hands to the music, poking curiously at Junmyeon’s arm. “So?”

“Five years is the sweet spot, like the balance between being at your peak, the senior of the company and still perfect to debut. People murmur as the company decides to release your portfolio. Everyone knows SM is the current top dog- offers fly in before they even see how you work with photographers that are not your own. You learn that you are wanted, that you aren’t the dregs of the second generation of trainees.”

Jongin makes a noise, mouth opening barely before he shuts it. He nudges Junmyeon again with the heel of his palm. “Seven years is fine too though, just two years more.”

“One year after, you start to doubt your own abilities. Two years after, you start to hear doubts of your own abilities.” Junmyeon pulls up next to their frequented café. He turns to look at Jongin, meets Jongin’s wide gaze with a wry smile. “So when people give me an offer, Jongin, I’m wanted.”

“Hyung, that is-“

“And I’m pretty sure Luhan wants a good latte. I’ll go for the green tea one.” Junmyeon slips his card out of his pocket. “You know the code.”

“Yeah.” Jongin mumbles, slipping out of the car.

When they get home, Jongin chooses to flop next to Junmyeon on the bed over gluing himself to Luhan. He drops Junmyeon’s current unfinished book in his lap. Jongin lies on his stomach, side pressed against Junmyeon’s hip as he messes around on his laptop. Junmyeon finds himself reading the same page thrice. He swallows a laugh down, reaching over to ruffle Jongin’s hair.

Jongin harrumphs at him with a smile too big for his face but it makes him become that charming fourteen year old with a sunshine smile again; the first time nineteen year old Junmyeon finally got him to laugh. There is still a guilty look in his eyes.

Junmyeon drops the book and crashes on top of Jongin, who yelps even as he willingly lets Junmyeon wrap arms above his shoulders to squeeze him tightly. Junmyeon musses his hair even more furiously before dropping a kiss on his cheek.

“It’s okay, Jongin-ah.” Junmyeon whispers, feeling the corners of his lips stretch upwards. Jongin pulls him in for a tighter hug anyway, and Junmyeon’s smile starts to hurt.

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

Junmyeon wrinkles his nose as Kyungsoo pats down more gold in the crease of his eyelids.

"Need to sneeze?" Kyungsoo asks, moving to the left to pick up a liner brush and dark gel.

"No, not liking the concept this time." Junmyeon replies, looking down so Kyungsoo would have an easier time.

"You just have to be, you know, smouldering." Kyungsoo shrugs, swiftly accentuating the slim almond shape of Junmyeon's eyes.

Junmyeon looks back up at the mirror, noting how the gold tinted brown eyeshadow and black melt into each other just barely visible near his lash line made his gaze seem a little darker, maybe dreamier.

"You did that for me, I think." Junmyeon raises his brow slightly, making his gaze heavier as he taunts himself in the mirror- just a basic expression test and he starts laughing already.

"You smile too much; I had to do something about that." Kyungsoo pokes him in the temple with the end of the brush.

"You are better for these shoots." Junmyeon admits.

Kyungsoo smirks, one eyebrow disappearing beneath his fringe. The expression drips with sex and confidence and Junmyeon swoons, earning a giggle from Kyungsoo as he nearly falls out of the chair from Kyungsoo’s shove.

“You suck.” Kyungsoo lays a hand on the back of Junmyeon’s neck, kneading.

“Are you part of the shoot today?” Junmyeon notes the eye shadow on Kyungsoo himself.

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo checks the time, before he picks out a new set of disposable brushes. “The company is just taking advantage of me since there’s only the five of us in-studio today

“Do you have someone else to do? We only make four.” Junmyeon asks curiously, as he helps dump the used ones and wipe off the table.

“Didn’t you- wait of course you didn’t, Jongin told me you lasted five minutes.” Kyungsoo rearranges the pots and palettes. “We have a new model joining the company. Today will be his sort of debut shoot.”

“Trainee?”

“Re-contract from his old company. Still a newbie, seeing he didn’t get to debut with them.”

Junmyeon chews the inside of his cheek, watching the clock hand shift minutely to the next number. They still have another hour before the shoot actually starts.

“I’ll go get changed first, so if rookie-nim comes in just make him sit where you are.” Kyungsoo goes out the door and Junmyeon gets up to flop on the couch. The fitting shirt he has on riding up as he slouches and he can feel the belt on the skinny jeans digging into his stomach. He unbuckles it, tossing it into the corner of the couch.

He scans the mess of the room—the racks of clothing, harsh white lighting that highlights every contour of a face. Endless lengths of wires coiled all over the room. One silver hair dryer looking suspiciously like the one that he had tripped over two days ago.

It’s familiar, comfortable to the point that the smell of hairspray doesn’t even make his nose burn anymore; he could walk in blind and still find the clothes racks and makeup tables.

He wonders what his father would think of him now: the highly respected math professor’s son a long-term trainee and now finally—if Junmyeon dares to say—gaining fast popularity after debut.

“Good morning?” Junmyeon’s gaze snaps from the mirrors to the door at the soft murmur. The rookie is tall, taller than Jongin and definitely lankier. The sweater and tight jeans still do much to expose his pale skin, but Junmyeon cannot see his face from here, the cap tugged low over his face.

“Good morning.” Junmyeon says amusedly as he gets to his feet, bowing. “Is that really a proper greeting?”

“Ah- I.. Good morning Junmyeon sunbaenim.” He says louder, bowing low as his hand comes up to pull his cap off respectfully. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Oh, I was just poking fun at you…“ Junmyeon trails off as the person in front of him straightens up, recognition clicking in at the sight of the aristocratic features, the slim eyes and small lips. “Sehun?”

“My full name is Oh Sehun, Junmyeon sunbaenim.” Sehun’s lips curve slightly as he settles the cap back on.

“You don’t…”

“Hm?” Sehun responds, head tilting as he drags his fingers back into his sleeve.

“Aren’t you from KU?” Junmyeon asks tentatively, and the boy starts to nod.

“Yeah! I heard you and Luhan sunbaenim are from there too! Jongin works with you guys right? I remember him, we never talked much but-“

“Sehun?” Jongin stands at the door, gaze flitting to Junmyeon.

“Hey Jongin.” Sehun grins. “Nice to see you again.”

“What are you doing here?” Jongin’s jaw clenches as he gets a hostile look in his eyes. Junmyeon steps forward, grabbing Jongin by the wrist.

“He’s the new model.” Junmyeon says, throat closing in on itself.

“I was just introducing myself to Junmyeon sunbaenim, even though he and Luhan sunbae studied with us in the same university I never did get to meet him.” Sehun says, pulling off his hat again to run fingers through the bleached strands.

Junmyeon looks away from the way his fringe flops into his eyes, softening Sehun’s aristocratic features into something familiar.

“Go sit there, Sehun-ssi, Kyungsoo will be in for your makeup soon.”

"He doesn't remember anything?" Luhan says, staring as Sehun gets his makeup done, Kyungsoo chatting amiably to him.

Jongin sits there, frowning as he scratches at a particularly well hair-sprayed patch of hair. "He only doesn't remember you and hyung."

Junmyeon stares at the concept board instead, trying to ignore the soft strains of Sehun's voice.

"Junmyeon?" Luhan raises a brow, and he shrugs.

"Do you think he knows we're gay?" Junmyeon asks and this time both of Luhan's eyebrows disappear beneath his fringe. "Maybe we should like, stay five hundred metres away from him just in case we spread our germs."

"Junmyeon!" Luhan's voice lashes out. Jongin shakes his head furiously when Kyungsoo glances over, and Kyungsoo bobs his head as he turns back to Sehun.

"Sorry, hyung."

"That isn't like you." Luhan says softly, tone settling over Junmyeon like a balm. Junmyeon gives Luhan one of his smiles, the smile that he gives to the reporters, to the girls that run up and ask for an autograph, to the older ladies that swoon over his traditionally good looks.

It is not the one that Luhan knows—the one that is almost as blinding as sunlight, where his eyes curve in upturned crescents and the apple of his cheeks rise impossibly high over his cheekbones.

“Forget, Junmyeon. Forgive.”

“There was nothing to forgive for.” Junmyeon stands. “I’m just being silly.”

Jongin makes a sound, stretching his hands out, and Junmyeon pulls him up.

“Sehun?” Junmyeon calls, and Sehun looks up in the mirror.

“Welcome to the group.” The words taste like that glass of milk Junmyeon had left sitting out too long in the warm. He could almost gag. Junmyeon looks away before the boy can respond, and he pulls Jongin along onto set.

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

 

Sehun flutters nervously near the door, unsure of whether to go out or not when Luhan catches his eye. He watches his senior’s lips part before meeting again and suddenly he spins away.

“Kyungsoo, hurry up, our rookie is impatient to start his first shoot.”

“Ah, no-“ Sehun bites his lips when Luhan grins at him.

“Relax. Junmyeon already welcomed you to the group, it's our cue to start messing with you."

“Isn’t modelling solo work?” Sehun asks, nearly flinching as Luhan carefully places an arm over his shoulder, while leading him out.

“Well, the company figured out some kind of weird concept about how certain faces work well together, and how some don’t and one man cannot be an island…” Sehun blinks as Luhan waves a hand wildly around, voice singsong.

“So we are… put together on purpose?”

“Oh you are smart!” Luhan’s eyes are wide, he notes, but full. “Well yes, so the company must have figured you fit in with us.”

“Oh. Could I ask…? Junmyeon hyung, I mean, he, well, he didn't seem very?” Sehun swallows when he feels Luhan’s hand stiffen on his shoulder.

“He’s just… in a bad mood today. Yeah. He is normally very nice, a little awkward, but cute. And nice.” Luhan nods to himself before glancing at Sehun. His eyes flit up and down then up again straight into Sehun’s eyes. “I’m sure he’ll like you.”

Luhan pushes the heavy door open. Sehun slides through first, murmuring thanks just before he nearly bumps the light stand.

“Careful now.” Luhan grabs his shoulder, leading him through the mess. “You probably aren’t used to having open sets but they need a million lights to hide any evidence that it’s a set, as well as to blind us, but that’s nothing after a while.”

Sehun stares curiously at Junmyeon and Jongin, watching them wrestle on the couch comfortably even under all the eyes of the staff.

"How do they do that?" He mumbles, and Kyungsoo scoffs.

"It is all experience, Sehun-ssi." Kyungsoo leads him out to the front. "We've all been in this industry for way too long."

"I was scouted when I was 11." Sehun says, and Kyungsoo's mouth drops. "I was only admitted into the company at 14 though."

The photographer calls for attention, and everyone falls silent.

Sehun has done his research, he hears that out of the group Junmyeon is the best, better when put with Luhan, but talented none the less. He intended to learn from today. But when Luhan shifts him to the viewing screen where each picture comes in after it's shot, he finds himself lost in Junmyeon instead of his methods.

The stark contrast of Junmyeon's dark brown hair and black eyes against his pale skin is strange, almost ethereal. When Sehun thinks he might know why Junmyeon is so popular, the next shot confounds him and he leans back in his chair.

"Good, isn't he?" Kyungsoo whispers, the corner of his lips drawn up.

"I can't believe I never noticed him around varsity." Sehun mumbles, lips dry against his tongue.

"You tell me." Luhan's smile does not quite curl at the corners.

"Can we have Sehun on set?"

Sehun sends a curious glance back, but Luhan is not looking at him, and Kyungsoo flashes him a sign of encouragement.

It is a rough first set, the photographer constantly urging Sehun to show some sort of expression.

Sehun shifts, trying to concentrate on the camera before he gives up, looking away instead. The camera goes off more times than it had in the past twenty minutes Sehun joined the set. Shame coats the back of his throat in a thick film when he hears Junmyeon hum almost disinterestedly. His eyes sweeps to the right and Junmyeon meets his gaze.

His lips part slightly, but he pauses, unsure of what he wants to say and then suddenly the photographer calls for an end to it. Jongin plucks at his shirt, wry smile on his face.

"Dude, you sucked." Jongin chuckles, hand shooting out to grab onto Junmyeon's as Junmyeon stands.

"Yeah." Sehun runs a hand through his fringe.

"Easy on the rookie." Junmyeon pulls Jongin up, lips tipping just slightly off kilter at Sehun.

"Good job anyway, Sehun."

"My turn, my turn." Kyungsoo choruses, popping up and plopping onto the couch.

Junmyeon suddenly starts laughing, and Kyungsoo growls at him. "You're cute, come on, Soo."

"Such bias." Luhan complains from afar as he checks the mirror.

Sehun presses himself to the side of the couch as Junmyeon leans across Jongin to ruffle Kyungsoo's hair, cooing.

A snap sounds in the air and Junmyeon retracts his hand, giving Kyungsoo a despondent look as he rubs his hand.

"Don't touch me."

"But you're so charming!"

Kyungsoo snaps something back, even as his lips curve upwards.

They are all incredibly attractive, each with their own charm and own style that works for them. Sehun feels inadequate next to them.

He gets lost in their dynamics, drifting away and Luhan catches his gaze with a curious look.

Sehun goes over. Luhan's voice is softer now, eyes peering into his.

"You look a little anxious there, all okay?"

"Yeah, I just-"

"Don't worry too much, it is your first shoot."

"Yeah." Sehun murmurs, glancing back.

"Oh, Kyungsoo is Junmyeon's favourite," Luhan supplies as they watch Junmyeon wrap arms around Kyungsoo's waist. "Cute isn't he?"

Sehun finds himself calculating how high Junmyeon's cheeks rise as he smiles and the flustered state he displays when Kyungsoo shoves him back.

"Which he?" Sehun ducks his head, grinning when Luhan raises a well plucked eyebrow at him.

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

  

Sehun runs for it when Kyungsoo rears at him, crashing right into Jongin, and they all burst into laughter.

"You should've seen your face." Jongin crows, beating on Sehun's shoulder repeatedly. Luhan slings an arm around Kyungsoo's neck as if to hold the younger boy back. Kyungsoo sends a threatening look to Sehun. Sehun tosses the tie back at him, and Luhan catches it mid-air, slinging it back over Kyungsoo’s neck.

"You would think that by now he has learnt that Kyungsoo is the most dangerous of us all." Junmyeon's voice washes over them through the murmurings of the staff on set.

Baekhyun makes a low whistle, the only person to be facing Junmyeon. Kyungsoo glances up, face breaking into a smile. “Those looks would hurt more than Kyungsoo’s punches, hyung.”

"Best change in routine ever." Luhan tugs at Jongin's shirt, and Jongin jerks the shirt down, kicking Luhan's ankle.

Sehun turns, and almost instantly his neck burns. He turns back, giving Luhan a thumbs up as he pointedly avoids looking at Junmyeon.

"How do you take so long when you're wearing so little?" Baekhyun smirks as Junmyeon settles down next to him on the sofa. Junmyeon coughs, pointing at his tousled hair.

Sehun starts fiddling with his phone, making sure to angle the screen away from Jongin. He slides his gaze to the side just a little and he focuses on how Junmyeon fingers the zipper off the thick jacket he has on; the only item he has on apart from the skinny jeans, and it is zipped only one-third of the way up.

Kyungsoo is off discussing something with Luhan as they linger near Baekhyun, who wriggles his way under one of Junmyeon's arms. It sort of blocks Sehun's view of the way Junmyeon's collarbones strain against his milky skin, or how the sternum leads the way down to the bit of skin exposing the gentle contours of abdominal muscles.

Music suddenly blasts from Sehun's phone and Sehun's fingers lose their grip in surprise. It clatters, sliding across to Junmyeon's feet. Sehun scrambles off the couch, quickly shutting off the application that he’d accidentally started and he glances up from his kneeled position at the surprised silence.

"Sorry." Sehun murmurs to them, and especially Junmyeon as he realises the abrupt proximity to him. Sehun's height and Junmyeon's slumped form against the seat brings them to almost eye level, a rare occurrence.

"No." Junmyeon says, hand frozen from where it has dragged the zipper up to chest level. His eyes flicker away and back. "Nothing to be sorry for."

"But it was-"

"Nothing to be sorry for." Junmyeon repeats, eyes focused on him and Sehun feels an overwhelming sense of familiarity.

"Okay." Sehun stands, and the moment is lost to the fan's breeze.

The first set is predictably Junmyeon, and Sehun leans further down against the wall, watching Junmyeon scan his plain set. He can hear the excited flustered giggles of the female staff, and there's a particularly loud 'oh' when the PD asks for the jacket to be unzipped.

Sehun swallows when he sees Junmyeon tense as the cool air hits the rest of his front and stomach, muscles flexing smoothly. Junmyeon is stronger than he looks; Sehun thinks of the slim stature- petite almost- that he usually sees, outlined by huge hoodies, long sleeved shirts and skinny jeans.

His eyes are darkly lined again, and Sehun wonders if they'll make him take off the jacket eventually.

It is a realisation of the low simmer of attraction that rises in his stomach that has him catching himself, and he pats his warm cheeks.

The action catches Junmyeon's attention, and his gaze rises to lock with Sehun's. He smirks, and Sehun snaps his eyes away. When he looks back, the smile is on for the camera.

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

Junmyeon watches Sehun's expression melt into something less awkward and more chic, and the photographer is visibly pleased.

"He seems nice so far."

"He is nice." Junmyeon replies, cocking his head to the side.

"Then maybe you'd try being you to him." Luhan sighs, head shaking.

"I am me."

"Junmyeon."

Junmyeon turns away when Sehun grins at the photographer's compliments, and Luhan is pouting at him.

"Really?" Junmyeon starts laughing, poking at Luhan's lips.

“We have a company party tonight, you know.” Luhan says simply, catching Junmyeon’s hand and looping Junmyeon’s arm over his neck.

“You want me to introduce him?”

He gets a thumbs up in reply.

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

  

“I was hoping it would be more of a dinner than a club party.” Junmyeon yells over the music, and Sehun leans in closer, pushing away his third glass of tonic and whiskey.

“It’s fine.”

“It would have been good for you to meet your seniors.” Junmyeon leans back.

“I’ve already met the best.” Sehun just slides across the seat, and their shoulders and ankles knock together. Junmyeon stares at their feet leaning against each other, half expecting to look up and see their math lecturer droning on in front of a laptop and screen projector.

Junmyeon scoffs, reaching around himself for his beer.

“No really.” Sehun insists, tugging on Junmyeon’s sleeve. “You are really good.”

Junmyeon laughs into his drink, and Sehun frowns, hand sliding in to his pocket. His phone lights up the space in between them in the dim place and Junmyeon puts the glass back down. Junmyeon watches as Sehun navigates the pathways of his phone, before finally opening an album.

“Look.”

“Are you like-“ Junmyeon winces at a particularly old shot of him, and Sehun ducks his head, thumb sliding the next photo on to the screen. “Stalking me?”

“No!” Sehun yelps and Junmyeon grabs his wrist before he can pull his phone away. Junmyeon takes the phone, spinning around so that Sehun cannot get at it before he continues looking through the whole album.

There are countless pictures of him, some predebut, some with Jongin, some with Luhan, another with Yifan and more of his solos from the past year. A forehead presses into his back, and he freezes, next picture showing only halfway.

“You’re so mean.” He feels Sehun mumble into his back, warmth spreading through Junmyeon’s thin cardigan. “I just… find you talented.”

“You can have your phone back now.” Junmyeon says, looking up and smiling at Taeyeon, who waves as she passes the bar. He leans backwards a little and the boy thankfully sits back upright. Junmyeon presses the phone back into Sehun’s palm, swallowing.

“Thanks for the support, I guess.” Junmyeon tries for casual, picking up his empty glass.

              

“But of course, who wouldn’t?”

Junmyeon nearly drops the crystal, the edge knocking hard against the bar top.

“No.” Junmyeon bites out, waving at the bartender. “Not really.”

“Did I say something wrong?” Sehun asks, leaning down to meet Junmyeon’s eyes.

“No.” Junmyeon averts his eyes even as he smiles, lips stiff. “You haven’t.”

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

  

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Where are you eating tonight?" Sehun sits up straight, eyeing Junmyeon hesitantly.

"Luhan has a soccer game on, and Jongin is going for dance, so I guess the kimbap store? "

"Can I come?"

"Oh." Junmyeon looks at Sehun finally, lips pursed. "I guess so."

Relief fills Sehun, and he grins at Junmyeon, shoulders sagging. He gets a blink in reply, and Sehun finds his smile falling.

"So, KU?" Sehun licks his lips at Junmyeon’s question.

"Yeah, math and econs." Sehun stuffs two slices whole into his mouth, the space between Junmyeon's eyes creasing.

"Joined any frats?" Sehun watches Junmyeon pick at his kimbap, tone light as he pops out the cucumber from it.

Sehun hesitates, and Junmyeon looks up at him, cheek resting against his knuckles.

"DaeSeBan." Sehun fills, swallowing hard. "I left by the first year though."

"Oh?" Junmyeon's eyes are still on him, and Sehun looks down to pick another slice.

"They weren't the best influence." The words leave Sehun’s lips unwillingly. "More often than not I would find myself waking up in the morning and having no idea how the night passed, and if there were.. you know, smokes... I wouldn't even remember what I did the day before, holes in my recalls and everything."

Junmyeon hums, finally looking away to take a sip of his water and Sehun wonders how much of the DSB Junmyeon has heard of.

"The DSB," Sehun says. "Did you know anyone from it?

"Like you said, they were that crowd. And they hated people of my crowd." Junmyeon shrugs. "I refused to associate myself with anyone from it."

"Even now?"

Junmyeon finishes his water, exhaling softly. "I guess."

Sehun glances up, a chill settling over him.

“I-“

“You don’t seem like them anymore though.” Junmyeon says suddenly.

“Anymore?”

Junmyeon’s eyes flash to him, wide.

“Did I say-“ His hand slides the cup across to the center of the table. “I meant anyway.”

“Oh.” Sehun says softly. “That’s good right?”

“Yeah.” Junmyeon murmurs.

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

Sehun blinks at the interior of the coffee shop, stunned as he watches Jongin tumble into the pool of blankets surround by the various bean bags.

He peeks into the other corners, and they are all about the same. He joins Luhan back at the counter with amazement, and Luhan chuckles.

“Cool, huh?”

“Very.“

“It’s very exclusive, as you saw, they only allow people like us, and the coffee is good too,” Luhan says, lifting the tray filled with drinks. “Junmyeon and Jongin care more about the blankets and beanbags though.”

The doorbell tinkles just then, and Junmyeon comes in.

“Hey hyung.” Sehun greets instantly, voice tentative.

“Sehun.” Junmyeon replies.

“Mm.” Sehun finds it hard to press down the smile that comes to his lips.

“Why are you smiling suddenly?” Luhan squints at him as they trek over to the cubby that Jongin has chosen, kicking off their shoes.

“Nothing.” Sehun murmurs, taking the drinks and placing them on the table.

The moment he sets the last glass down, he’s falling backwards to land with a soft thump. Jongin’s face is lit with a playful glare and they end up wrestling, tangled in the huge duvets. Sehun eventually gets pinned down by Jongin. By then they’ve rolled over by the other two’s feet, and he looks up at Junmyeon’s inverted image.

Junmyeon and Luhan are laughing over something, fallen back against the couch and Luhan rolls over onto Junmyeon who wheezes. Luhan plants his hands to squish Junmyeon’s face into place, squinting carefully.

“This person is just too ugly.” Luhan comments breathlessly, and Junmyeon lets out a loud sniff.

“Hey.” Sehun laughs, forgetting for a moment that last night Junmyeon might have suggested a dislike for him.

“Hey.” Junmyeon lifts his head, palm pushing at Luhan’s cheek.

Sehun flinches when Junmyeon plants the tip of his foot against Sehun’s scalp, poking playfully. Sehun huffs, rolling away from Jongin’s grip and he sits up.

“Oh god, don’t pout.” Luhan snorts, face pressed against Junmyeon’s shoulder but Sehun just looks to Junmyeon. Junmyeon’s lips are tilted upwards to the left as his eyes flicker to Sehun’s for a bare second. That’s more than enough for Sehun today.

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

"You like him." Sehun flinches, looking away from where Junmyeon and Luhan were paired yet again. Kyungsoo had appeared from nowhere, standing beside him.

"Who?'

"You like Junmyeon hyung, don't you." Kyungsoo says, matter-of-fact as he brushes lint off Sehun's jacket for him.

"Who gave you that idea?' Sehun snorts, taking a step back.

"Everyone likes Junmyeon hyung." Kyungsoo bites the corner of his lips, smirk playing around his lips.

"Pity he can't do the same for me." Sehun snaps back, regretting his words immediately. The smirk just grows wider, and Kyungsoo cocks his head to the side.

“He doesn’t hate you, you know.”

“Sure as hell seems like it sometimes.”

“Stop being such a fucking brat about then.” Kyungsoo hisses. Sehun shrinks from the shorter male, the hostility that comes off in waves from Kyungsoo receding almost immediately.

“I-“

“His opinions of people don’t change easily. I know that, because I’m the same.” Kyungsoo sighs.

“He doesn’t even know me that well.”

“What if he thinks he does?” Kyungsoo’s tone is sharp, scarily so and Sehun bites down on his bottom lip. Junmyeon’s yelp echoes through the studio then and they both look back over, Sehun’s nerves settling back down at the distraction.

Luhan’s there, arms wrapped around Junmyeon’s waist. Junmyeon is pushing at Luhan’s shoulders as he tips off balance, laughing. Luhan has a wink directed straight towards the camera. Junmyeon hacks at Luhan’s neck with a gentle hand. Luhan whines, dropping his head in the opposite way, earning a laugh from Junmyeon.

“Does he have to do that?” Sehun mumbles, looking away. Kyungsoo’s laugh is soft but rich, and Sehun digs his fingers into the hem of his sleeve.

“You are so easy to read, Oh Sehun.” Sehun can see Kyungsoo shaking his head in the corner of his eye. But a small hand slips into the crook of his elbow, squeezing gently, and Sehun receives a heart-shaped smile when he gets the courage to look over.

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

Sehun grins as Junmyeon continues snapping pictures of Jongin, Jongin scrunching his face as he arranges the tied bandana around his head. The two ends eventually end up flopping into his face and Junmyeon laughs, catching Sehun off guard.

“What?” Jongin says defensively as he stops sticking out his tongue at the camera, noticing Sehun.

“No, I just-“ Sehun scrambles for words, Junmyeon’s laugh ringing in his ears. “Hyung laughed.”

“What?” Junmyeon cuts in, and Sehun ducks his head at the odd look that Junmyeon shoots him. Sehun is half-tempted to bite his own tongue at how stupid that had sounded, and he shakes his head furiously.

“Have you never heard hyung laugh?” Jongin asks, and Sehun shoots him a glare, teeth gritting and Jongin scoffs, a smirk playing on his lips.

Sehun slides off the couch, slipping past both of them. “I’ll go to the toilet.”

Sehun watches the water swirl down the sink, but the gurgling doesn’t wash away the light tinkle of Junmyeon’s laugh.

He’s obsessed. Sehun is drowning in the million facets that make Junmyeon what he is and Junmyeon doesn’t even know.

Junmyeon’s smile is traced behind his eyelids when he goes to sleep; he can remember the exact weight and warmth of Junmyeon’s hand on his waist. Sehun hears the cadence of Junmyeon’s lilt behind the silence that comes when he switches off his music player and now the ring of Junmyeon’s laughter.

He knows Junmyeon likes that disgusting green tea latte from Starbucks. Junmyeon is frugal with spending but generous to people; sleeps curled up like a small child and can’t have the air conditioning blowing lower than twenty-five degrees.

Sehun wants to know more than that.

“Sehun?” Sehun glances up, the person’s features blurring together and he blinks again.

“Yeah?” He straightens up, following Luhan out the door.

“We were looking for you, manager hyung has something to announce.”

Sehun gives their manager a thumbs up when he slips into the room behind Luhan before seating himself on the armrest of the sofa, nudging the just arrived Baekhyun in greeting.

“So guys.” Minjun looks delighted, and he taps the rolled up sheets of paper in his left hand against his right. “The show.”

“The show?” Sehun doesn’t need to look to know it’s Junmyeon.

“Yeah, we’ve been contacted for the participants.”

“It’s kind of needless to say who.” Baekhyun laughs, glancing up at Sehun and Sehun shrugs, tilting his head towards Junmyeon.

“Luhan, Jongin, Sehun.”

There’s an empty silence in the air, a noose unhung and Sehun glances up from the carpet.

“What about-“ Luhan says it first, and Sehun shifts minutely, keeping his gaze on Junmyeon.

“I’m sorry, Junmyeon.” Minjun says. “There wasn’t enough places I think, I know you are on-“

“Can Junmyeon hyung replace me?” The words are out of Sehun’s mouth before he thinks it over and Junmyeon’s head jerks up. Sehun meets his eyes, expecting surprise but instead he is met with fire.

“No.” Junmyeon says quietly. “Guys, hyung, could you let me talk to Sehun for a while? Persuade him out of this stupid idea.”

“Well, yes, boys, come on.” Minjun nods appreciatively, thumping Sehun on the back as the other guys shuffle out. Sehun catches the side glance that Baekhyun shoots him, the usual tilt of his lips not there. Sehun inhales.

They sit in silence, Junmyeon staring at his hands as he rubs the arch of his palm.

“Hyung, I-“

“No, Sehun.” Junmyeon shakes his head. “Do you know how valuable this chance is?”

“Yes, and that’s exactly why you should have it. Hyung I’m still new to the industry, people are still buzzing about the new models, you need it more than I do.“

“Do I?” Junmyeon’s eyebrows rise. Sehun exhales, shoulders sinking as he tries to understand. “I understand that this show is a chance to advertise yourself, but I didn’t know I needed it that much, Oh Sehun.”

“Hyung, no, I didn’t mean it that way, I just-“ Sehun realises what he had sounded like; new model not hungry for opportunities, confident that more will find him without the branding.

“Whatever way you meant it.” Junmyeon stands. The way he enunciates his words is still as always- crystal clear- and it cuts like glass. “I don’t need your charity. Take this opportunity, Sehun. It’ll do you good.”

The breeze that comes as Junmyeon slips past him drives shivers up his spine as the door shuts with a quiet click.

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

The celebration is more welcome than anything, despite the guilty looks that Jongin shoots Junmyeon again.

"I said it's fine." Junmyeon sighs, tugging at the boy's too long locks. "We talked about this last year when the event was announced. No hard feelings."

Jongin gives him a small smile, bronze skin shimmering under the ballroom's lights. The companies are being extravagant this year, Junmyeon muses, glancing at the buffet table.

Luhan appears out of the mass of people schmoozing, and he slips the glass of wine to Junmyeon. Junmyeon loops an arm around Luhan's waist, and Jongin huffs, wriggling into the hug.

"Jongin, be mature." Junmyeon chuckles, shoving the younger boy away with his elbow. The red swirls in the glass, threatening to slip over the delicate edge and Jongin swings away, glancing down at his suit. "You'd deserve it."

"I take it back I'm not sorry." Jongin scowls, and Luhan snorts.

People swarm in suddenly, coming by to interview Luhan and Jongin, asking about their excitement, and Junmyeon contemplates visiting the bathroom when the journalist catches him off-guard.

"Junmyeon-ssi, despite your popularity, the board didn't want you on the show. Why do you think you weren't wanted?" The journalist chatters, and Junmyeon stares at the recorder, blinking.

"Well-" Junmyeon stops short, thinking as his mind reels.

"Were you just not popular enough? Not desired enough?"

The journalist is good, Junmyeon thinks faintly as the words stab him.

"I think I was just too short." Junmyeon manages with a loud laugh, raising a hand to demonstrate the height difference between him and Jongin. "You know, can't fight the genes."

A soft wave of laughter washes over the reporters and journalists alike, and Junmyeon excuses himself, pushing off Jongin's worried hand gently.

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

"Hyung." Junmyeon startles, he missed the sound of the hotel door opening.

"Sehun," Junmyeon sighs as he sinks back onto the bed. "You scared me."

"I just-" Sehun falls silent, and Junmyeon takes in the sight of the lanky boy. They all have had a trip to the salon- before this press event- and the effects are as usual. His silver hair falls into his eyes- dilated wide- and the artfully tousled texture of his hair helps the casual feel of his suit, the collar unbuttoned.

"I always seem to mess up around you." Sehun mumbles. Junmyeon swallows, guilt coating the back of his throat when he thinks of how he accused Sehun before.

"Come here," Junmyeon watches him pad over, noting the stagger in his movements. "You've drunk too much."

"Donghae hyung said it was fine," Sehun says, socked feet pressing into the bed as he draws his knees up. "Because you drank a lot too."

"Did he say that?" Junmyeon had bumped into Donghae earlier as he was coming up. He raised his shirt collar to his nose. A lingering scent of alcohol resided, and Junmyeon realises that the slight blur in his vision was not from being tired.

"Yeah."

"Sehun?"

"Mm."

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I shouldn’t think like that of you."

"You're allowed to." Sehun's words slur a little.

"I am?"

“Yeah.”

He hears the duvet deflate under Sehun’s weight before he is being tugged down as well, and Sehun's eyes are already shut as he snuggles up to Junmyeon.

“This is okay right?” Sehun mumbles, and Junmyeon swallows.

“Yeah.”

Sehun's fingers still loosely cling on to his shirt, and they remain there. Junmyeon notes the slight scar on Sehun's right cheek, silver against white. He reaches over curiously, fingers brushing over it.

Sehun turns over, eyes flickering open. Junmyeon startles, hand now hovering over his shoulders.

"Hey." Sehun whispers, breath stroking Junmyeon’s cheek.

“Hey.” Junmyeon replies, watching Sehun’s lips press together lightly even as they curve up embarrassedly. He’s aware of how they are just repeating each other’s words, and Sehun seems to find amusement in it as well.

Junmyeon blinks, wondering how he has ended up here, finding the boy that managed to hit his weakest insecurity years ago so attractive that his breath catches. Sehun’s charm has pulled a helpless Junmyeon right in—to be caught up in a person Junmyeon had never really knew

Sehun does it for them and Junmyeon presses back. He hears Sehun’s startled hiccup before the younger male’s leg draws up to slide over the bend of Junmyeon’s knees. Junmyeon feels fingers tangle themselves into his hair as Sehun slides himself closer.

Junmyeon gets distracted by how Sehun swipes his tongue over Junmyeon’s bottom lip gently before biting it and then licking into his mouth carefully. It’s the quiet mumble of ‘hyung’ against Junmyeon’s lips that snaps him out of it and he jerks back.

“I’ve drank too much.” Junmyeon scrambles, sitting up. “I’ll go shower.”

“Hyun-“

“I’ll be fast.” Junmyeon says hurriedly, dropping his towel just as he picks it up from the chair. He scoops it up, flashes a small smile, eyes pinned to the stitching of his sleepshirt. “Then you can shower and we’ll sleep.”

Sehun’s quiet ‘okay’ was all Junmyeon could bear before he slams the bathroom door behind him.

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

Sehun watches as Junmyeon flits around the runway set, still looking every bit a model in his loose raglan sweater and casual black jeans.

Sehun spins around at the end of the runway, high fiving Jongin who crosses his path. He brushes past the backstage curtain, choosing to peek out from the semi-window that was installed for the floor director to manage the set out of sight.

Junmyeon is chatting with a model and the designers in the corner now, and Sehun watches as Junmyeon ducks his head, lightly pushing at one of the designers’ shoulder.

The whole group bursts out laughing, audible even over the rushing music of the practice run.

“Is Junmyeon hyung schmoozing again?”

Sehun nearly knocks his head into the metal edge of the window, forehead instead bumping into the back of Jongin’s hand.

“You’re lucky I saw that coming.” Jongin laughs quietly, arms looping loosely around Sehun’s waist as his chin rests in the nook of his shoulder.

“Thanks,” Sehun says back. “He’s good at this social thing. Even at the party last week.”

Sehun licks his lips, biting the corner of his mouth when he remembers what happened after the party.

“Hyung is a trained social butterfly,” Jongin snorts. “His social status demands it.”

“What?”

“Hyung is rich, Sehun,” Jongin’s voice a mix of amusement and seriousness. “If it weren’t for the fact that he was so insistent and got his first class degree, his father wouldn’t have let him be here.”

“What did he study?” Sehun wrenches his eyes away from where he sees the female model link her arm around Junmyeon’s as he guides her to the drinks table.

“Double major: Math and Economics,” Jongin hums. “As expected since…since his dad is an math professor.”

“I took Math too.” Sehun comments. “And I still don’t remember ever seeing him.”

“It is a big lecture hall.” Jongin’s arms drop away. “I guess you didn’t spot him.”

Sehun’s eyebrows furrow as he takes in Jongin playing with his own jacket strings as he continues to stare out of the semi-window.

“I guess.” Sehun says, pulling at Jongin’s collar and his friend’s ebony black eyes meet his immediately. "But-“

“Sehun!” Sehun glances over, and their manager waves him over.

“Go.” Jongin laughs, shoving Sehun away as his eyes drop to the floor, blinking furiously. Sehun regards Jongin, and his friend glances up at the pause. The pretty lips twitch into a semblance of a smile, but Jongin has always been a sucky liar.

Sehun goes, licking his lips again and he takes out his practically finished lip balm, swiping it across his lips. He makes a mental note to get another stick as he pops it back into his pocket, moulding his lips into a curve as he greets yet another designer he would be modelling for.

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

“I think the lighting can be faded to dark here,” Junmyeon comments from their corner, watching the show’s sixth run so far and Kyungsoo nods in agreement.

“I don’t know, hopefully the FD will figure it out.” Kyungsoo shrugs, eyes snapping to Junmyeon’s left.

Junmyeon makes to turn but lanky arms are already slipping over the crest of his shoulders and a chin hooks itself into the crook between his neck and left shoulder.

“Hey hyung.” Sehun purrs happily.

“Sehun.” Junmyeon stumbles under the weight of the taller boy, eyes widening at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo just smiles indulgently, slipping away and Junmyeon feels half-betrayed.

“I’m so sleepy.” Sehun complains, face tilting down and Junmyeon can feel him inhale quietly.

“Yeah, a lot of runs.” Junmyeon says quietly, hand unconsciously grabbing onto Sehun’s interlocked fingers. “And you had a late night last night.”

“So did you.” Sehun murmurs into his skin and Junmyeon can feel his skin heat at Sehun’s proximity.

“Yeah.” Junmyeon nods and Sehun tips backwards, back pressing against the wall and he brings Junmyeon with him.

Sehun’s chest is broader than Junmyeon remembers it to be; his shoulders are now bracketing Junmyeon’s rather than Junmyeon’s fitting nicely against. It’s warmer with Sehun wrapped around him, and Junmyeon is suddenly hit with nostalgia when he catches a whiff of baby powder.

“Sehun?” Junmyeon asks, and the boy hums inaudibly, Junmyeon only feeling the vibrations against his skin. “What are you thi… are you sleeping?”

He doesn’t get a reply this time, and Sehun’s breathing has evened out quietly. He spots Luhan sliding off the runway and jogging over, and Junmyeon lets go of Sehun’s hands.

“Is he?” Luhan peers at Junmyeon’s shoulder, amused. “He’s using you as a bolster, wow.”

“I don’t even know what he’s thinking.” Junmyeon whispers.

“Junmyeon.” Luhan shoots him a look. “You know how he feels.”

“And you know how I feel.” Junmyeon shoots back, and Luhan shakes his head.

“Last night.. Junmyeon, we don’t know if it really was the alcohol.”

“Four years is a long time to still like someone.” Junmyeon argues.

“Four years is a long time to still hate someone.” Luhan purses his lips, small smile curving his lips as he brushes Junmyeon’s fringe out of his eyes.

“I hate you.” Junmyeon can’t fight the smile that forces its way onto his lips. Luhan has that effect. “Why are you my best friend.”

“Because I am your best friend.” Luhan does a faux hair flip and Junmyeon buckles over in laughter, body shaking a little. He freezes the moment Sehun shifts, hand coming up again to wrap over Sehun’s.

Sehun’s fingers unravel and curl into Junmyeon’s lazily, and Junmyeon looks up at Luhan helplessly. Luhan raises his hands up, half shrugging.

“Can’t save you.” Luhan whispers, slowly starting to trek backwards. Junmyeon snorts as Luhan gains speed before almost crashing into the light deflector.

 _Can’t fight you._ Junmyeon thinks as Sehun’s head lolls the side of his neck.

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

  

“Sehun.” He glances up at the sound of his name, and he grins at Luhan.

“Hey hyung.” Sehun’s fingers automatically slide to the side of his phone, locking his screen, shifting over to make space for Luhan.

Luhan crosses his legs on the sofa, turning sideways to face Sehun. Luhan stares at him for a short while, head tilted.

“Hyung?”

“I’ve been talking to Kyungsoo, and… Jongin.” Luhan starts, sitting up straighter and Sehun nods slowly to signal that he’s listening. “You like Junmyeon.”

“I-“

“This is not some kind of idolising or something, is it?” Luhan continues, cutting him off. “I know you told me before that he was someone you looked up to, to learn from.”

“I do.” Sehun worries his lip. “I’m just glad I can be with him now, I don’t really care if Junmyeon hyung-“

“I just need to know if you really do like Junmyeon, Sehun. I don’t want you to be playing with him like be- like…I don’t know.”

“I wouldn’t play with someone’s feelings.” Sehun says softly, seeing the defensiveness in Luhan’s eyes. Luhan shifts a little, shoulder pressing into the back of the sofa and his eyes fall on the framed photo of the three of them, arms looped over shoulders and waists; Junmyeon, Jongin, Luhan.

“You were roomies even in university?”

Luhan turns curiously, picking the frame up from the side table, a smile curves his lips.

“Yeah. Junmyeon and I were just pen pals first- we were for years throughout high school- we grew close enough over letters that I decided that maybe it wouldn’t be bad to study in Korea. He introduced me to Jongin after I got here.”

“No wonder you’re close,” Sehun says. “I wish we knew each other then.”

“If you hurt him,” Luhan says, eyes pinned on the frame as he sets it back down with a fond pat to the top. His gaze rises to Sehun. “I’ll skin that pretty face of yours.”

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

"What do you mean you can't come?" Junmyeon says into the phone, hearing the hiss of hairspray from Luhan's side.

An exasperated sigh comes through and Luhan's voice cuts through the buffered air of a blow dryer.

"Shoots run late, Junmyeon, you know that," Luhan says, and Junmyeon nods before he realises that Luhan can't see him. "The director wants me to stay back for a few more shots and now they're considering a short video. They are literally re-contracting on the spot with Hyunjoo hyung right now."

Junmyeon smiles at the way Luhan stresses 'literally'; his usually invisible Beijing accent coming through via inflections.

"Okay then, I guess I'll film the movie on my phone for you," Junmyeon lets out a sigh, and shaking his head. "You always do this to me."

"You better," Luhan teases. "No one can finish a shoot as perfectly as you, Kim Junmyeon."

"Yes, hyung."

"Wait wait!"

Junmyeon brings the phone back to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Still, just wait behind the escalator till the gates open, kay? If Kyungsoo finishes first I'll send him over."

"Oh, okay." Junmyeon ends the call, peeking into the bag holding the packet of popcorn and two Sprites. "Oh well."

Junmyeon keeps his promise, leaning against the cool metal back of the escalator to wait, idly scrolling through the recent fashion news.

"Hyung?" Junmyeon looks up at the surprised voice, ears registering the soft voice before his eyes recognises the owner.

"Sehun?" Sehun's eyes focus on the tickets pinned between Junmyeon's fingers and the back of his phone. "What are you doing here?"

"To watch a movie?" Sehun strides closer and Junmyeon nearly flinches at how fast the boy can cover ground. Sehun uses lotion, he thinks dimly as Sehun pries the tickets and his phone out of his hand. "You're watching the same movie as Luhan hyung and I."

"Luhan?" Junmyeon sputters at the sound of his best friend's name and he groans. "Luhan."

"Is something wrong?" Sehun's stare is unwavering, and his other hand catches Junmyeon's hand, swinging both their arms idly between them. "We might as well wait for him then, since we're watching the same movie. Why did you get two tickets though? Luhan hyung said he’ll have my ticket…"

"No, Luhan isn't coming," Junmyeon says, a sigh fluttering out of him, and Sehun blinks at him. "He is busy with a shoo- is he even actually busy? This is such an old..."

"Oh." Sehun sucks on his bottom lip for half a second. "Then shall we just go together?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Let's just go together." Sehun says slowly, eununciating carefully. He smiles at himself for doing that, slow and sweet and Junmyeon wants to step on his own foot.

"Yeah." Junmyeon bites lightly on the tip of his tongue, nerves fluttering because Sehun's face has lit up at his consent.

"I like your sweater and cap." Sehun comments as they ride the escalator up.

"The cap hides the mess." Junmyeon shrugs.

Sehun frowns, looking him over again and Junmyeon shifts uncomfortably.

"The cap makes your fringe get into your eyes," Sehun says, long fingers coming to brush said hair. "It's cute."

Junmyeon stays silent at that, and when they are seated, Sehun immediately gets rid of the armrest between them. Junmyeon hides a smile when he crosses his legs on the chair, almost too big to fit. The smile melts away when Sehun drops his head onto Junmyeon's shoulder, pressing close.

Sehun's hair is still so so soft. 

 

☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

Junmyeon picks up the latte sitting on his bedside table, peering at it.

"Jongin?" He calls, and there's a sound of a scuffle and Sehun's voice echoing softly as he tells Jongin to go.

"Did you buy this for me?" Junmyeon asks the moment Jongin appears in the doorway.

"Yeah we bought it, Sehun insisted on stopping by."

"Shouldn't have," Junmyeon murmurs, taking a sip of the still cold beverage.

"Sehun bought it, not me." Jongin shrugs. "You know."

"Still a free drink." Junmyeon mutters, the green tea latte sweet on his tongue.

"Yeah hyung." Jongin stops there, and Junmyeon looks up from the lacy curls of the whipped cream.

"Yes Jongin?"

"I don't know what happened but-" Jongin stops at the shadow that falls across Junmyeon's face. "He isn’t the same person anymore hyung, he’s kind, sweet, maybe a little-“

"What is this Jongin?" Junmyeon interrupts.

“I just wanted to say.” Jongin protests, hand falling from the door knob. “I just want you to know he isn’t the same from before and he likes-“

“And he does not appreciate being talking about behind his back.” Sehun fills in with a teasing tone as he appears in the doorway. “What before?”

“Nothing.” Junmyeon blankets the alarmed silence that Jongin leaves hanging with his own voice. “Just talking about an old industry friend- Jonghyun, you met him a few weeks ago I would think.”

“Oh. I thought you guys were talking about me.” Sehun ruffles his own hair.

“Please.” Jongin manages, his face coloured with indistinct guilt and Junmyeon is glad Sehun hasn’t known Jongin that well yet.

“Jongin just wants me to reconcile with him,” Junmyeon adds, before taking a sip of his drink. “We had a fight a few years ago, and Jongin is meeting him later apparently, with Taemin.”

Junmyeon steps forward, hand still bearing his drink as he brushes past the two of them, hand wrapping around Jongin to pull him down the hallway before Sehun detects anything wrong.

“That’s pretty sudden?” Sehun tags along, and Jongin breaks away with a quick ‘I’ll go get my cap and jacket’.

“You know,” Junmyeon’s hand rubs at his eyes, sighing. He plucks the car keys out of the basket on the TV table. “Life happens to you like that.”

“But to fix it now? After years?”

Junmyeon pauses, eyes flickering to Sehun’s.

“Yeah. I really should fix it now.”

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

Junmyeon leans back against the soft armchair of the coffee shop, legs drawn up as he watches Sehun flip through their latest published shoot. Sehun giggles suddenly, glancing up at Junmyeon from the pile of blankets and Junmyeon blinks at him, lips painting a small smile on his face.

"I think they photoshopped your legs, hyung." Sehun whispers mock-conspiratorially. He slides the magazine over and Junmyeon tips forward to look. He scrunches his nose at how unnaturally stretched his legs looked and Sehun's grin would be almost annoying if it wasn't for its charm.

"I'm sorry not everyone got good genes." Junmyeon huffs, nudging the magazine away with his coffee mug before taking a sip of his latte.

Sehun slides over next to Junmyeon before picking up the magazine again, lazily turning the pages so that Junmyeon can have a good look as well. Junmyeon's lips curve distastefully as he catches sight of the awful pants he has on in the next shot.

"When did I even wear those pants?" Junmyeon says, shaking his head as he pushes the page away.

"The stylists forced it on to you." Sehun says smugly. "Your butt looked good anyway, stop complaining."

Junmyeon pushes Sehun's face away next, an exasperated laugh escaping him. "Get away from me, you're horrible."

"Do you really not like me, hyung?"

Junmyeon freezes, hand falling to land in the space between their thighs, his fingertips brushing Sehun's lightly.

"What?"

Sehun drops the magazine by their feet as he leans closer, and Junmyeon can't look anyway but at him. Junmyeon exhales, and he notes the shiver that runs through Sehun, but it feels too hot between them.

"Baekhyun hyung says you don't." Sehun whispers, breath fanning lightly over Junmyeon's lips.

Junmyeon grits his teeth, eyes shutting as he inhales. Of course it'd be Baekhyun that would talk to Sehun about these things.

"He's just assuming." Junmyeon is distinctly aware of Sehun's leg folding between them as he slings his other foot to catch Junmyeon's feet against the sofa. He opens his eyes, and Sehun's not looking at him in the eye, and it hits Junmyeon that his lips are being scrutinised.

"You smell nice, hyung." Sehun's forearm slides against Junmyeon's waist as he presses a palm against the arm rest behind Junmyeon.

"Sehun, what are you doing?" Junmyeon presses a hand against Sehun's broader chest, feels the racing heartbeat drumming a beat through the thin sweater into his palm.

"Kissing you." Sehun murmurs. It sends an electric jolt through Junmyeon's veins, a small shocked exhale passing his lips before Sehun slots their lips together easily.

It's different, less sloppy, more calculated and Junmyeon tastes coffee mixed with sweet mint instead of bitter alcohol.

Sober, slightly sleepy Sehun kisses soft, lets Junmyeon unconsciously take control, lets him tug on his bottom lip with gentle teeth and doesn't bother breaking the kiss to breathe, rather, inhaling Junmyeon's breath as if Junmyeon was his oxygen.

It's too much, and Junmyeon jerks away, head ducking as he scrambles for his bearings.

"No, no." Junmyeon breathes, and Sehun catches his wrist, spinning him back.

"There's no one here."

"It's not that!" Junmyeon snaps. "Why are you-“

"Is there a need to explain?" Sehun stands, refusing to let go of Junmyeon's wrist and Junmyeon can't even find it in him to shake it off.

"I don't understand." Junmyeon suddenly tastes sugar on his lips as he licks them, eyes searching Sehun’s face.

" Hyung you kissed me, I remember,” Sehun shakes his head. “and I like you, I _want_ you.”

“You-“ Junmyeon’s neck heats, a flash of anger striking him.

“Hyung, please.” Sehun tugs Junmyeon closer. “You-“

"You remember the wrong things." Junmyeon snaps, wrenching his wrist away to grab his bag before he strides out of the cafe.

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

The tension is palpable the moment he steps into the apartment, and Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at him, lips pressed together in a thin line.

“I told you.” Baekhyun sighs, glancing back at Junmyeon’s room. “We’re going for a shoot in Taiwan tomorrow, and our hotel rooming always means you and him together.”

“Yeah.” Sehun mutters, Baekhyun brushing past his shoulder as he goes back to their room first. He stops by the door and he can hear Jongin’s rushed whispers and Junmyeon’s silence.

Sehun throws his bag at his bed the moment he steps through the room. Baekhyun half-ducks reflexively, shooting a frown at the younger before going back to his phone.

He strips, tugging on a loose shirt and sweatpants before shoving his bag off his bed.

He reaches for his phone, abandoned by his side and he unlocks it, the initial lock screen image- a photo of a dozen snapbacks piled together- fading into the image of Junmyeon he has had on since he joined the company.

He wonders how it’s possible that he was so easy to read, that maybe his affection was too obvious.

Sehun sighs, rolling onto the side and letting the phone drop. He wets his lips, abruptly thinking of the soft look in Junmyeon’s eyes that night.

He thinks of Junmyeon’s last sentence before he wrenched away from him.

He thinks of Junmyeon’s lack of restraint when Sehun kissed him.

He always thinking of Junmyeon, it seemed.

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

  

Junmyeon inhales quietly, letting Jongin's warmth envelope him as he watches his hands tremble just barely as he stretches them in his lap.

"You've got to learn, hyung." Jongin whispers, hand rubbing slow circles on the small of his back. "People like you, you're just fine, we want you here."

Jongin pushes wave after wave of words that slowly soothes Junmyeon, like he always does every time.

The first time was when Junmyeon told his parents he wanted to be a model and was shot down. Thirteen year old Jongin didn’t know much, but he knew Junmyeon shouldn’t have been crying like he had been subject to similar treatment for the longest time.

I knew you were always going to be less competent than your brother, his mother had tearfully said after him as his father dragged him by the arm into the home office.

"Stop, don't even think of your father," Jongin says sharply, and Junmyeon startles.

"I'm-"

"No lying," Jongin insists. "You promised me then, you're going to keep it."

"Who's the older one here?" Junmyeon smiles weakly at him.

Jongin huffs, and Junmyeon feels better already, Sehun's voice barely echoing in his head anymore. Jongin looks up at the door suddenly, and Junmyeon hears the sound of shoes being kicked off, and Baekhyun greeting Sehun.

"You like him, right?" Jongin asks. Junmyeon stares down at the duvet, trailing over to how Jongin's feet turn inwards on the bed.

"I don't really know." Junmyeon admits. "How is it to like Luhan?"

Jongin blushes, head ducking and Junmyeon smiles fondly.

"I guess... I didn't really know either." Jongin mumbles. "It's just... it's nice. You kind of want them to be with you all the time, and you could listen to their voice forever, and their smile kind of leaves you dazed, I don't know."

"Educational." Junmyeon teases, hand coming up to squeeze Jongin's nape lightly. "I understand."

"Do you?" Jongin draws his knees up, propping his chin on them as he looks at Junmyeon.

"Does he really-" Junmyeon trails off at Jongin's glare. "Okay, he does, I'm worthy of being loved, I am competent, wanted, liked, my parent's opinions are worthless."

"Textbook answer." Jongin grins, and Junmyeon sticks out his tongue at him. "Now go find him."

"What?"

"Give him a chance, hyung."

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

Junmyeon knocks on the door, ignoring Baekhyun's curious stare.

"Baek, mind leaving for a while?" Junmyeon staring at him meaningfully. Sehun turns over almost instantly at the sound of his voice but Junmyeon waits for Baekhyun to leave.

Baekhyun totters around, grabbing clothes and his laptop, earpiece, taking his time. Junmyeon watches as Sehun throws a pillow at Baekhyun.

"Asshole." Sehun growls, eyes darting back to Junmyeon and Baekhyun chuckles. He picks up his last item, his wallet before patting Junmyeon on the butt as he leaves.

Junmyeon pushes the door shut behind him, the quiet click sound almost like a gunshot in the silence of the room.

"I'm sorry." Sehun blurts, and Junmyeon stares at him. "I shouldn't have kissed you, I mean, the last time, maybe we were drunk but I honestly thought tha-"

"I liked it." Junmyeon says, and his heart skips a beat at the confession.

"You..." Sehun shifts, feet sliding off the bed to press firmly against the carpet. "You liked it."

"I don't really know, Sehun." Junmyeon presses his hands against the door, leaning back against the cool solidness of it, chewing the inside of his cheek.

He flinches when Sehun covers the distance between them in a flash, and Sehun's so close again, cologne faint.

"I-" Sehun's adam's apple bobs as he swallows, eyes focused on Junmyeon's own this time. "I am willing to let you test it again."

Junmyeon's lips part, but only a rush of air comes out as he exhales the breath he wasn't even aware of holding. Sehun leans down, hand coming to press against the door as well- just by Junmyeon's shoulder- slow as he watches Junmyeon carefully.

He doesn't kiss Junmyeon; brushing their noses together first as he inhales. Their lips are millimetres apart and Junmyeon realises that Sehun is just waiting. The proximity is maddening and the tension is so close to snapping.

And so Junmyeon breaks it.

Sehun gasps into the kiss, almost as if he was expecting to Junmyeon to run away instead.

Junmyeon leans up to get closer, tilting his head to slot their lips together better. It takes a beat before Sehun is pressing back, hand sliding across wood to slide into Junmyeon's hair as the other comes up to curl over the side of Junmyeon's neck.

It stuns Junmyeon to have Sehun kissing him like this, with so much want yet so tender, like he thinks Junmyeon will push him away again.

"Please." Sehun whispers, breaking the kiss for air and he presses his forehead against Junmyeon's, breathing heavy. "Please."

"Yeah." Junmyeon agrees softly, his hands letting go of Sehun's shirt, hands he did not even realise had moved.

Sehun lets out a short laugh, disbelief, before he kisses Junmyeon hard again. He pulls away just barely, and Junmyeon realises how sweet of a smile Sehun has; the way it lights up his face, corners curving delicately as they pull his lips up.

"I don't understand," Sehun says, and Junmyeon licks his own lips.

"I don't really know either." Junmyeon finds a smile involuntarily finding its way onto his lips.

"Yeah." Sehun's obvious ecstasy makes Junmyeon's heart hurt, and Junmyeon nods.

"Yeah."

Sehun's laughter comes a close second to his smile.

 

╰☆╮╰☆╮╰☆╮

 

They are sitting in the cafe again, but this time Sehun is snuggled against Junmyeon's arm as they watch a show together on the tablet. Luhan was sleeping in the blankets on the floor, head on Jongin's lower back as Jongin reads, lying on his stomach.

"Will you ever tell me what you meant by me remembering the wrong thing?" Jongin looks up at Sehun's question, and Junmyeon looks at him, receiving a shrug back.

Junmyeon hums. "Yeah."

"Now? It's unfair that Jongin knows and I kind of want to know now, I was thinking about it agai-"

Junmyeon shushes him with a kiss, albeit the awkward angle, but it works because Sehun pouts at the obvious bribery.

"Kissing you is so sweet," Junmyeon comments, topic smoothly changed and Sehun rolls his eyes. "No, like literally, though of course you are sweet but…"

"Huh?"

"It's his lip balm," Jongin supplies helpfully. "I borrowed it before."

Sehun wriggles the lip balm out of his jean pocket and Junmyeon peers at the ingredient list.

"Flavourings: Sugar." Junmyeon laughs, uncapping it and sniffing at it.

"Oh." Sehun's lower lip slides out a little as he contemplates the revealation. "If it makes you kiss me more..."

"Shove it, Sehun." Junmyeon and Jongin both say at the same time. They air-highfive and Sehun kicks a leg out at Jongin, pinching Junmyeon's arm.

"You are supposed to be my best friend," Sehun says to Jongin before looking up at Junmyeon.

"And you are supposed to like kissing me, since you lo-"

Junmyeon smiles into kiss when Sehun makes a little whine. Jongin goes back to his book, used to the sight.

"You need more lip balm again." Junmyeon says casually when he pulls back, and Sehun wrinkles his nose before simply tucking his head back under Junmyeon's arm to refocus on the show.

Junmyeon's head rests on his, and Sehun reaches over to take the lip balm away.

Junmyeon kisses his scalp somewhere during the movie, and Sehun hums at the warm feeling that blossoms further in his heart, twirling the tube between his fingers.


End file.
